Five Nights at Freddy's with Kameo?
by CraftyMaelyss
Summary: Being a Gamer, there are certain rules and laws you have to follow in the 'Game World' to avoid cause and possible death. I finally play Five Nights at Freddy's but not in the way I expected and unfortunately two elves and a troll are pulled along for the ride, resulting in a drastic change. "It's time to play." Welcome to Five Nights at Freddy's, can you survive? Rated M
1. Chapter 1

"So...let me get this right...you have never played a Five Nights at Freddy's game?"

Crafty quickly dodged an enemy's attack, responding with a round house kick to a troll's knee, resulting in them howling and tumbling away as Chilla grabbed the wounded creature and flung it against a wall.

"No, I have played it before once, my brother has it on my ipad and I wussed out after night 1." She replied as Chilla morphed into Kameo and blinked.

"But isn't that game really popular?"  
"Behind you!"

Kameo flip kicked a troll into a stack of boxes.

"Thanks." Crafty nodded.

"Anytime, anyway it is incredibly popular-"  
"-yet you haven't played it." Kameo replied, cutting her off as she changed into Ash and set several trolls ablaze, resulting in them runnin past, wailing, their arms waving.

"Oh come on Kameo, you know I'm no good with horror games, especially first person, besides I do have the game on my computer I just haven't gotten around to playing it yet."

"But it's a giant teddy bear!" Crafty rolled her eyes.

"Giant teddy bear? Yeah on the outside but inside? They're basically the skinny version of the terminator."

The elf paused as the reference flew right over her head.

"The whu-?"

"Uh, imagine Drok but taller then normal trolls and buff."

"Uh, sure, yeah." Kameo responded, always feeling incredibly awkward or stupid for not getting any of her Gamer's references. She was just glad to have someone around helping her, since her game wasn't so well known, so she prayed to the Gods that Crafty wouldn't get bored of her game anytime soon.

"To your left!" Crafty spun around and tried to punch a troll but flinched. The troll began laughing until she kneed him in a delicate area and kicked him away.

"Did you seriously try to punch a troll?"

"What? He was in my space."

Kameo face palmed as the last albino troll was defeated, then a massive water tower rose, allowing them to move onto the next area.

Kameo knew that Crafty had helped her out several times before in the past but she could never remember exactly what it was and she couldn't ask either, it was against the Gamer's law, if CraftyMaelyss broke it, she couldn't be a Gamer anymore.

But that didn't stop it from burning her curiosity.

"Alright Kam, just climb up there and I'll be right behind you." Crafty said, standing back as Major ruin began spinning, before rushing forward and transforming into Chilla mid-air. Chilla landed on the ice and climbed up, taking on the two trolls that were waiting.

A stream of blue energy latched onto the wall above them like a grappling hook before Crafty flew up, landing on a troll.

"Well that's one down."

"How do you do that?"  
"Magic."  
"Of course." She rolled her eyes.

Kameo reached the top ledge as Crafty's energy beam hit the top ledge above and pulled her up so quickly it looked like she was flying.

She was about to jump down-until Crafty put a hand in front of her.

"Hey Kam, you see those boxes?" Kameo looked up and sure enough, there were a few boxes stacked around a really big troll who was sleeping.

"Yeah?"She whispered back.

"Try turning into Chilla and hitting those boxes so they break."  
"What about Sleeping Ugly?"

Crafty looked over at the troll.  
"Don't worry about him, as long as you don't hit him, he shouldn't wake up."

Kameo blinked.

"But the noise-"  
"Seriously, it's fine. If he does get up, just throw a spear at one of those Chandeliers and it'll land on his head."

So Chilla took aim and threw at the boxes across the room.

Oddly enough, two trolls lept out. She thought it was strange they would be prepackaged.

It didn't take her long to finish them off, as well as the other boxes and just as Crafty said, the troll didn't wake.

-until Crafty used a high pitch whistle that hurt both her ears and the troll's.  
It sat upright in a fright and looked around until it noticed Crafty.

"S'up Sunshine."

The troll's weight slowed down his movements, so when he swung at Crafty, she just took a few side steps before an ice spear hit the chandelier's chain link.

"Oh crap-" Crafty lept out of the way, looking back at the bright red elf.  
"KAMEO, WTH?!"  
"Sorry!"

Crafty sighed.  
"Well then, while we have a quite moment, she should come up with a strategy ofdealing with Kalus...since we have no idea what's behind that door." She lied casually. She wasn't allowed to tell Kameo about what was lurking behind the doors and unfortunately she had to follow her character wherever they went, so it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Well there's two of us and one of her."

"Uh, haven't you noticed the horde of trolls we've just been fighting? What I'm saying is there could be something far worse inside, so we can't just rush in there."

Kameo sighed, this is exactly what the Mystic said too.

"What do you suggest then?"

"U-uh. Um, gimme a second," She turned around to look at the large door. Now those who are following along the story and have played the game know exactly what or who is behind the door.

"We don't have time for this!"

Kameo ran past her and into the dark hallway.  
"F*ck, Kameo, wait!"

Every. God. Damn. Time.

She didn't do a complete playthrough too often, this was probably the third one, even after owning the game for nearly four years and oddly enough she just mucked about in the main game looking for glitches or listening to the conversations the actual characters had in game, as well as spotting the drunk guards in some weird places.

However, no matter what she tried, Kameo always rushed ahead here and the first time she did this when Crafty became a proper Gamer(As in being able to actually enter the Game World) she nearly had a bloody heart attack after witnessing Kameo pimp slapped across the room and straight into a pillar.

When Kameo was teleported back by the last of Theena's strength, Crafty would be teleported as well because of the bond between Gamer and the Player but as of yet hasn't been able to figure out how to stop Kameo from charging in.

She was allowed to do certain things in the game, as long as she didn't tell any spoilers or who she was, she would be okay.

So this time, she managed to catch up to Kameo just in time to slip in through the door after her.

Kameo was about to say something but Crafty shook her head with a slicing motion across her neck, however she noticed how pale her Gamer suddenly was.

She was gesturing to the 'pillars' on either side of the doors but Kameo noticed her mother on the ground and immediately lept forward as Crafty just facepalmed as the 'pillars' stepped forward before a thick red carpet of a cape dragged over her and she fell over with a soft thud but it was the silent swear that gave her away.

Crafty went to throw the cape off her and run out of the way but firstly the cape moved on it's own and-  
"Crafty!"

Before she could move, Thorn grabbed her so her left arm was pinned against her body.  
"Hey! Let go of me, I mean it!"

"You're not in the position to give me orders." He replied before looking down at Kameo who changed into Chilla-  
And froze.

"Kam? Kameo?" Crafty looked around and noticed everything was tinged a bluish grey, like time had stopped, then she remembered something.

"GODDAMMIT MIDNIGHT GET OFF THE KEYBOARD!"

(Outside of the Gameworld, in CraftyMaelyss' room)

A small black kitten is laying across a control panel, purring contently with laying on the strange object that her Mummy used so much, that chewed up her attention. She giggled in glee at doing something that she wouldn't normally be able to do.

"GODDAMMIT MIDNIGHT GET OFF THE KEYBOARD!"  
Midnight tensed and meowed sadly before getting up and walking off the keyboard, hitting a file by accident.

(Back in the Game World)

The area unfroze as Chilla's ice spear flew forward and hit Thorn who frowned.

"Pathetic."

There was a flickering light off to the side that Crafty noticed as Chilla continued throwing ice spears. It looked like a sickly grey flashing ring pattern, like an optical illusion that was forming a tear in reality.

'That's...not supposed to happen...'

What appeared to be a checkered floor was visible, as well as a white dining table, there were several actually-  
-oh CRAP.

Midnight must have accidentally opened the game but what would happen if both ran at the same time?

Nothing good, that's for sure.

Crafty started really struggling. She looked up at Thorn. "Hey, if you don't let go of me, some really nasty shit is going to come through that portal shortly, so I strongly recommend you put me down so I can fix it."

If it weren't for the situation, she would have burst out laughing at their very surprised expressions at her swearing. The group then noticed the portal as eerie sounds started coming from inside.

Chilla threw another ice spear at Thorn, who dropped Crafty and decided to just deal with Kameo.

Crafty sprinted over as Kalus was watching the scenario in silent confusion as the ancestors had just passed out. She stopped in front of the portal and held her hands forward, palms glowing a pale blue light as energy crackled while she tried to seal it.

However, someone was standing on the other side, staring at her but she didn't notice until it's hand reached for her. She looked up and went pale.

Kameo slid over behind Crafty as the tall animatronic had it's eyes locked onto the Gamer.

"Oh cr-"

It grabbed her arm and she yelled out as it began dragging her through.  
"Crafty!" Kameo then grabbed Crafty's free hand and leaned back, trying to keep her on this side.

Both Crafty and Kameo leaning back, using all of their strength was still failing as Crafty was still being pulled through.

Now, despite being villains, every character has an 'emergency code' built in so when the Gamer was genuinely in danger, they would be forced to help, whether they like it or not.

First, Kalus' E.C.(Emergency Coding) kicked in and she grabbed Kameo's free hand and helped but this seemed to show no difference as Crafty's shoes had already slipped across the line.

It's eyes became bloodshot and wheezy breathing could be heard as Crafty's heart thrashed about in her chest, trying to abandon ship.

"I̫̥͎͙̩͉ͦ̌t̗͍̄͊̅̽'̰̣͔̲̲̥̌̊̉ṡ͈̯͔̙̺ͣ̄͊͛ͯ ͈͙̞͐̂ͬͅṭ̪̦͙͍̝̏̄̌ͧ͊͢i̙̯͇̪̼m̶̘̜̘̠̋̈́e̘͈͚̦̻̤̺͝ ̣̜͇̤̖̥͋̐̋ͣ͌̐͗t̟͇̹̻͈̤̆ͧö̰͈ ̆͐ͭ͆͂̓̚҉̝̭̻̲̫̯p͖͉̯̙̱ͦ̑ͩ́̎ļ̝̱̬͉̟̟̰̈́̓ã̮̞̈́ͫ͛ͣͬͮ͝y̡͚̹̮̤̻ͪͅ!̙͚͉̤̍ͨ͒̾͜

"Kalus, don't you know a spell or something that can help?!" Kameo yelled at her sister as she was nearly through the portal too.

"I can't without hitting her!"

Static electricity started to fill the air before a brilliant flash filled the room, turning everything white.

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

A lovely headache is what greeted Crafty when she woke up. Sitting up, she noticed she was in a large destroyed shopping mall for some reason.

"So you're finally awake." Crafty froze. That sounded like Thorn but that wasn't exactly possible, since players and characters couldn't leave their games.

She looked over and only saw a bearded shirtless guy-wait

WHAT?

**_WHAT?!_**

"WHAT?!" She blinked as the guy rolled his eyes. "Oh please tell me this is a joke, right?"

"You're not the only one. I'm stuck in this disgusting form."

Crafty turned around and looked at the mall. It was massive and if Thorn was here in human form(For God knows reason)then Kameo and Kalus should be here as well and she had to get all three back into their world.

She turned back to Thorn.

"How the bloody hell did you turn into a human?" He shook his head.

"It happened once we were here. As to why, I don't know but if someone is responsible, I will personally mutilate them. In fact, that should be you." He said standing up, towering over her even in human form.

"Yeah, no, I'm not dealing with both this and your bullshit right now. The priority is to find Kameo and Kalus, find another portal and change you back." She was pale from the thought.

'If they find out, they'll deam the game world too dangerous or myself to reckless and either strip me of my Gamer status or erase the game from the Game World. They've been through too much crap for me to let that happen.'

Thorn frowned. This kid knew something was going on and he didn't like being left out of the loop.

"You know what's happened here, don't you?" Crafty raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, of course I do, that's why I'm doing absolutely nothing!" She replied sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. "As I said, more important things to worry about and with those animatronics around, it'll be a lot harder to either outrun or defend against them...so running away is the best option..." She let out a sigh.

"What a bloody mess..."

(Elsewhere)

Kalus woke up and felt...strange...

She looked at her hands. They were normal. She looked over everything and it all checked out normal, so she decided to fly up to a higher point to get a better view.

She remained on the ground. Kalus went snow white.

She tried again and her wings still didn't appear, then she caught a glimpse in a broken mirror.

"What's wrong with my ears?!" She gaped at herself. Her ears were small and round and her facial features were slightly different. Her eyes weren't as large, it was like she was older, yet the same. She shook her head clear, there was no time for this!

Wait, could she still use magic?

Looking around, she noticed a book on the ground and tried to set it ablaze with her magic, yet to her dismay, nothing happened, not even a spark.

"Kalus!"

She glanced over only to see Kameo running towards her. It looked like she had changed too.

"What do you want?" She asked bitterly, not happy to see Kameo. So many things had been taken from her because of her orphan sister, yet she acted like she wasn't aware. Of course she didn't know she was adopted but she should be aware of how she stole HER mothers attention, stole HER mother's love, how-

She let out a breath through her nostrils to calm down, she could get Kameo back later, once they figure out what was going on.

"I can't find Crafty since waking up here, have you seen her? Do you know what happened to us?" Kalus tilted her head, rolling her eyes.

"If I saw our Gamer, do you honestly think I would let her wonder around here on her own? And no, I don't know what's happened to us, I don't even know what we are."

"Maybe...we're the same as Crafty now?"

"Come again?"

Kameo scratched her head out of habit.

"Well, Crafty has small ears, just like we do now, right? So whatever creature she is, from the looks of it, we might be the same too."

"That's unusually clever of you Kameo." Kalus replied with a smug grin as her adopted sister's face went bright red, puffing her cheeks in annoyance.

"Why are you so mean to me?"

"Oh, come off it!" Kalus snapped. It wasn't often they were alone together before she was dragged away by her tutors for lessons while Kameo got to play and lounge around.

"Off what?"

"You know perfectly well what! You have always had it easy! You stole the throne and the elemental warriors from me! They were just handed to you, but me? I was forced into studying my whole life to be ready for this responsibility! Every. Single. Day."

"Bu-"

"Every moment of my waking like was 'Kalus, time for your lessons! Kalus, time to study! Kalus, you cannot play, you must prepare for your royal duties!' I literally slaved away in my damn room studying, learning advanced spells and magic, then everything I was forced into meant ABSOLUTELY NOTHING because Mother handed it to her 'favourite'!" Kalus screamed, not able to contain her feelings anymore.

Tears ran down her face.

"Kalu-"

"No! You've done enough Kameo! Leave me alone!"

Kameo blinked as her sister stormed off, furiously wiping her face as tears continuously fell, her heels clinking against the ground.

"I...I never knew..."

Kameo did notice tht Kalus spent a lot of time inside but never knew why, she didn't know Kalus was forced into studying, she thought it was by choice.

Then it finally hit her, the realisation of everything. Her mother did spend a lot of time with her, in fact, it triggered a flashback.

Kameo and Theena sat together in the palace garden, the queen smiling as Kameo was gathering flowers together in a bouquette before giving them to her. Kameo laughed in joy, before noticing Kalus staring at them sadly.

Kameo stood and ran over, giving her sister some flowers.

"Here Kalus, these are for you!" She said as Kalus blinked, surprised by the action.

"Oh, Kameo..." She paused before smiling. "Thank you, they are beautiful!"

It seemed like Kalus was about to say something but changed her mind as Kameo ran back to Theena and they continued playing.

"Kalus, it's time for your lessons now." An elf wrapped in an elegant robe spoke.

"Why does Kameo get to play all day with Mother? Why do I always have to study?"

"Because it is your royal duty, one day you'll be queen and you must know these things, to look after the kingdom and it's people."

Kalus' heart pained, however she hid her weakness by looking darkly at her tutor.

"I am your future Queen, you would do well to remember that servant."

Her tutor was quiet as Kalus prayed that would stop her from prying anymore. Because she used this over the years, people say her as spoilt or bitter, because she was afraid to show her true side to others.

As the years passed, this act continued to build a greater wall around Kalus' heart, until even her Mother couldn't see the scared, lonely child, crying within these towering walls.

She was isolated by pain and grief, because only her father had made time for her and he disappeared...the same day Kameo appeared...

Kalus never hated Kameo but she would always blame her for it, however Kameo was none the wiser about all of this.

Kameo shook her head before racing after her sister, who was barely in view.

With Kameo running so often, it didn't take her long to catch up to Kalus.

"Go away Kameo."

"Kalus, I'm sorry." Kalus glared at Kameo darkly but it didn't work because of how red and puffy her eyes were.

"I never knew about it, I always thought you studied by choice...if I knew any of this was going to happen, what it would take from you...I never would have accepted it...but"

Kalus blinked.

"...why did you free Thorn? Father fought against him before they both vanished, how does that help you?"

"It's revenge Kameo, that's the point."

"OH SHIT!"

They looked up as Crafty flew off the second balcony and both of their hearts skipped a beat until a shirtless man with a beard grabbed her ankle, making her swing from the sudden stop, smacking against the side of the balcony.

"Who's that?" Kameo asked as the man pulled her back up like she weighed nothing.

"I don't know, I can't see him clearly from here but Crafty's in trouble, let's go." Kalus said, running towards the stairs in the distance, her heels clacking again.

"**_Hello Children._**"

They stopped as a yellow creature stepped out of the shadows, in their way.

"What is that?"

"I don't know." Kalus replied as Kameo tried to transform but it failed.

"What do we do?"

"Run, we run very fast." Kalus answered as both turned and sprinted the other way.

"What about Crafty?!" Kameo asked as they took the first corner.

"We can't help her if we're dead, besides she'll be fine."

"Let go of me, you fat furry fuck!" Crafty yelled, kicking Freddy in the head as he held her off the ground by the front of her shirt. "I MEAN IT!"

"**_Now, Now, no swearing in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! Where are your parents little girl?_****_͏_**"

"I'M 21!"

Thorn did a double take after ducking away from Foxy's swipe.

"No you're not."

"I KNOW MY OWN AGE!"

Crafty then lifted her legs up, tucking them in front of her chest.

"Last warning before I kick your face in!"

"**_You're breaking the rules little girl!_**"

"And I'm breaking your face!"

One foot flew after the other with incredible force, the sound of metal creaking under the onslaught. Freddy used his other hand to try and grab one of Crafty's legs but her viking heritage gave her incredible muscles in her legs, meaning a simple kick to his wrist jarred the motors inside.

Freddy was not built like Foxy, who was limber and could dodge blows or catch quick things but he was built for endurance, so while he was taking damage, if he had been any other animatronic, it would have been far worse.

However Crafty's kicks were starting to do a number on his jaw, forcing him to let go of the thrashing child, who dashed back, grabbed a nearby stanchion from the cinema they were in and faced Freddy.

"You ready for me Freddy?!" Crafty yelled, running at the bear with the weapon raised.

"_**Yar-Har-Har!**_"

Thorn ducked as the ragged fox swung his metal hook at him, just missing his chest. He kept dodging, moving back while watching the robotic creature's movements.

The Fox seemed to have trouble lifting his arms once he swung out, so after another swing, Thorn grabbed the pirate's hook, pulled it across his right hip towards his left and with one sharp movement,

Pink!

The hook came off.

"**_Ye shou'l'n't 'ave done t'at matey_**,"

Thorn frowned before quickly shoving the fox away when he opened his jaw, exposing sharp metal teeth with copper brown stains.

Foxy stumbled and fell over Freddy who had managed to snatch Crafty's stachion from her after receiving multiple dents on his head and stomach, both going through a poster display as Foxy's leg and Freddy's arm flew off.

"They're not going to stay down long, let's go." Crafty said, running in a direction until Thorn grabbed her wrist.

"-or we finish them while they're down." He replied.

"That. Won't. Work."

"You're soft."

Crafty blinked before pointing at the downed enemies.

Thorn looked and black smokey creatures emerged from the two animatronics, grabbing the fallen limbs of each and reattaching them before repairing the two like they were never damaged.

"You still think you can take on that?"

"Shut up." He spat back, running ahead, nearly ripping Crafty's arm from her socket as Foxy and Freddy rose again.

"**It's time to play!**"

_**End Chapter 2**_

_**~~~Author's Note~~~**_

_**Hey guys, first of all I want to announce there is a Kameo 2 being made! *squeals in joy* Now it's not canon but it will be available in Project Spark in May, so not long! YEAHEAHHEAH! There's even a gameplay video on YouTube! The game is called Kameo &amp; The Curse of the Kingdoms.**_

_**Now with that out of the way, I did make them human for this, so you can see them in another light, also, (THIS IS IMPORTANT)**_

_**There is NO SHIPPING! None, so please don't get the wrong idea.**_

_**Also, these animatronic's AU is NOT the same as Hunk A Junk/Ghost: A New War, so be ready for some surprises along the way :3**_


End file.
